wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Dawnbringer/Regular
The regular version of dawnbringer(OG one/classic) or her concept version this version is her worst one but is copied straight from her original concept and bio .doc that I made this version nickname is the concept/ first version. it is used a base for other versions and used to make sure it is mostly the same OC each time and isn't changed too much between versions in concept appearance: She is having pale gold scales thro most of her body, her talons have dots of blue scales and her belly has some dark purple and gold scales, her appearance reminds a bit more of a Nightwing but she is confused for being a wired sand wing. While talking and walking, she most of the time looks confident Family: Sunset (known as sandstorm for her) female Nightwing (animus, name Moonseeker). Thinks that sunset is her lost uncle and doesn’t know the truth about him. Starstealer, adopted him after he was abandoned(friend's OC), Nightwing that loves rainwings and enchanted his scales to act like the rainwing ones Bio: Dawn was born with the Nightwing (village or kingdom, depends on RP), and she was raised there although she felt wired there. she met Starmaker (if he can be used in the RP) and they became friends as they were also neighbors, she is more aggressive then her friend and protected him as he got in trouble while they were young. She left around age 6-7 with her father for battle training and she excelled in using spear fighting like her dad and in short range fighting, but she is only good at handling small groups if she gets swarmed by more than 3 she can’t handle them alone. When she finished her training she got the news about her mother being sick and left to check here, where she discovered her mother was an animus and her father have an animus gene but she(dawn) never being one(she is, explain later) and a gift for her graduation her mother enchanted a spear(sunset’s spear) to fallow her voice commands and inside there is a secret massage that was written by sunset(sandstorm) about the truth when she is ready for it. She met Starmaker again after that and they became best friends with him (she developed a small crush on him but he doesn’t know about it). She knows about sunset being an animus. She is an animus and hold the gene but doesn’t know about that she can use enchantments but as her memory and the knowledge how to with an enchantment that limits her animus powers and the memory enchantment made her think that she isn’t one, so she doesn’t actually an active animus until something triggers it(emergency, discovers that sunset is actually alive and not dead and somehow triggers her powers, anther animus/mind reader discovers that) BUT she isn’t trained in spells and as such don’t know about how to use them(for the record each time before her mother’s death her mom re-enchanted here to forget about her powers)(her other limits are specified below in powers and skills). Powers and skills: Animus powers: She is animus although she doesn’t know that, as such she doesn’t use it(her powers were dimed by her mother to make sure that any action she does with her powers that are not in a “last minute, near death moment” or a spell for helping others that need it without any selfish intention or a promised profit, she(Dawnbringer) will take the cost of the afford(physical) that the action will take to her if she doesn’t cast smart spells(if she throws a rock with a spell the cost of physical afford will be the same as it would have taken to throw it or travel to the position it needs as she did it without the spell. Penetrating other dragons’ scales will be as demanding as If she did in by her talons) and as such if she uses too much power she can exhaust herself and faint or die BUT she doesn’t know about that she can and as such never uses her powers. physical powers: she is a battle strategist, and can determent what enemy’s forces will do if she has the intel, she is a close-range fighter using a spear or her talons as she doesn’t have a tail burb, she is skilled with a spear. Bad talker, while on guard she is observant to any small movement. Items: Her only item is her spear that was her father’s and is now named after Dawnbringer’s mom. the spear in enchanted by her mother that she can just tell the spear what to do (similar to jack from Magnus Chase( the spear is semi-sentient and hovers If needed and can to moves by her own BUT any attack will behave like a dragon moves the spear while no one actually does), although the spear can move by itself any auction that will it do will be kept until dawn holds the spear again and then the const of the afford it takes to pull the action it did physically will transfer to dawn and will exhaust her and if she uses it too much she can faint. Although the spear has the powers mentioned before she doesn’t use them and will prefer to control the spear using her own talons and without the magic. Traits and personality: She is a bit aggressive and direct at her ways and as such limits her ability to determine what to do, and she will get into arguments more likely. she is protective of her friends and as such YOU DON’T WANT TO ATTACK HER FRIENDS but she puts herself at risk. Have good humor. Friendly but a bit hostile. Not the best learner and gets easily bored if it not interesting here. She is confident and won’t back down easily. She is a fighter and isn’t the best talker. Good humor loves to laugh, has a crash on a Nightwing named Starmaker, (another character of mine, he can be used as NPC by me or as another active character). Determent, you can’t stop here/very hard to do so if she wants something. Loyal. Loves weaponry. Have knowledge of basic survival and first AID. Sensitive if heart by her close ones but doesn’t care if they aren’t close or important to her. Privet about herself and values it a lot. Though on the outside. Understanding if others suffer. Will prefer to neutralize enemy’s and not kill them if she can as such she is not attacked with all that she can. Knows the traditions and politic of tribes as part of her training. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress